How Much I Love You
by India Rose Ghersi
Summary: Starts in the season 6 episode. 'Seeing Red'. What if Tara had never died and she and Willow had stayed together?
1. 1 Close Call

Willow froze where she was by the dresser and turned back toward the window on the opposite side of the room. "Scuto!" She yelled urgently, focusing on a place inches in front of where Tara was standing. Instantly, a magical shield appeared, knocking Tara forcefully to the ground. There was a loud whooshing sound of rushing wind as a bullet flew through the open window and ricocheted off Willow's shield, falling abruptly to the ground.

"Transferam." Willow commanded as she approached Tara. The shield immediately disappeared.

"Willow you…" Tara said breathlessly. Her eyes darted from the bullet to Willow and back again. Willow tensed a little, unsure of what was to come.

"You saved me." She gasped, and Willow relaxed. "It could have.."

All Willow could manage was a nod. "It was the only way Tara. I'm sorry." She said quietly.

Tara sat up. Willow pulled her close and hugged her tight. They held each other close as tears fell from both their cheeks. Suddenly, Xander burst into the room.

"It's Buffy. She…" He trailed off, seeing the two of them entangled together. "Wait," he said coming closer. "What happened here?"

Xander knelt down and put his hand gently on Willow's knee, following her gaze to the bullet on the floor just metres away from them. He stared at the bullet a moment, then back at Willow and Tara, open mouthed.

"It almost hit me." Tara spoke up, her voice quiet. "Now what about Buffy?"

"She did get shot." Xander said, getting up again and made for the door. Willow got to her feet, and offered her hand to Tara who took it and got up. They followed Xander at a run and got into his car. He drove cautiously, yet fast to the hospital and the three friends raced inside to catch up with Buffy.

* * *

A nurse led them to a private room where Buffy lay motionless on a bed, a thin blanket placed over her in a lazy attempt to keep her warm. Xander went to stand by Buffy's bedside. Tara and Willow stood against the window on the opposite side of the room and immediately, Willow began focusing her attention on Buffy. When she made a move to lift her arms slowly to begin a spell, Tara noticed what she was doing and gently pushed Willow's arms back by her sides with her own soft hand.

"No Willow, don't."

Willow finally looked away from Buffy at Tara. "But Tara, she'll…"

"No she won't." Tara answered calmly. "Because I'll do it." Tara focused on Buffy and raised her arms slowly. As she did so, the bullet that had been embedded in Buffy's chest rose up and hovered in mid air, level with Tara's arms. She looked at Xander before letting her arms fall. As she did, the bullet gave in to gravity, landing neatly in Xander's outstretched palm.

Xander looked down at the bullet in his hand then up at the two witches standing opposite him, a big grin on his face. "Well down Tara."

Buffy suddenly took a deep breath, startling her friends. They all looked over at her as she opened here eyes. Xander's was the first face she saw. "What?" She started groggily.

Tara and Willow came forward, hand in hand, coming to stand on the opposite side to Xander on the other side of the bed.

"Tara took the bullet out." Willow said proudly.

The bullet still in his hand, Xander brought it closer to show Buffy.

"Warren." Buffy remembered.

"Yeah." Willow agreed. "He almost hit Tara too."

Buffy turned, looking wide eyed at Tara.

"Willow heard it coming and she saved me." Tara explained.

"Just so long as we're all ok." Buffy said, struggling to sit up in the bed.

Xander rushed to her aid and supported her as she slowly arrived at a comfortable sitting position. Everyone nodded.

"Yep." Willow smiled, her glittering eyes bright.

"I don't mean to rush you or anything Buff, but what do we do about Warren?" Xander asked.

"He's got to pay, for almost killing the both of you." Willow said seriously, her face colouring slightly with hints of rage bubbling through. She felt Tara's grip on her hand tighten and looked over at her.

"No Will." She said calmly, her blue eyes gentle as they held Willow's green eyed gaze. "We've got to let the police handle this one ok?" The colour from Willow's face faded as she relaxed and smiled up at Tara.

"Tara's right." Xander agreed, coming over and placing a friendly had on Willow's shoulder. "Just be happy that Tara and Buffy are alright."

Willow nodded, squeezing Tara's hand and smiling over at Buffy in the hospital bed. "You don't know how much." She whispered.

* * *

It was dark outside by the time Buffy was given the all clear to go home. Together, Tara, Willow and Xander helped Buffy back to Xander's car and he drove them all back to Buffy's house.

When the four friends came through the door, they were greeted by a very anxious Dawn. "What happened? Where'd you go? No one was here."

Buffy passed by her friends and gently squeezed her sister's hand. "It's alright Dawn. Everything's ok. You're safe now. It's getting late, come on, we'll take you up to bed." Dawn started up the stairs as Buffy turned back to her friends. "Thanks guys. For everything."

"No worries Buff. Anytime." Xander answered. "I'm just glad you're ok." Willow and Tara nodded their agreement.

"I'll get Dawn to bed, then I'll go out to patrol."

"Oh no you don't." Xander said, putting a hand up in the air.

Buffy put her hand on his shoulder. "Xander, you've done enough today. I couldn't ask you to do any more."

"I'll drop by Spike's. I'm sure he won't mind helping." Xander smiled. When Buffy opened her mouth to speak again, he interrupted before she got the chance. "No arguments Buff. You just get a good sleep and concentrate on being a-ok tomorrow."

Realising defeat, Buffy nodded as Xander left. She turned to face Willow and Tara. "Night guys."

"We'll come up soon." Tara said.

"Night Buffy. Sleep well." Willow smiled.

Hand in hand, Tara and Willow sat on the lounge in the next room.

Willow sighed. "I don't know what I would have done Tara." She admitted.

Tara squeezed Willow's hands and Willow looked up at her. "You don't have to worry Sweetie. I'm not going anywhere." Tara looked at Willow in silence for a moment. "Thank you for saving me Willow."

"Of course." Willow smiled. "I don't know what I would have done without you. You're my everything Tara. I love you."

Tara leaned in, hugging Willow tight. Willow rested her head on Tara's shoulder as the tears began to fall. Tara drew back, placing her hands on Willow's shoulders and studying her face. Her serious expression soon broke into a soft smile.

"What are you crying for Will?"

"I came so close to losing you today." Willow said through her sobs.

Tara reached out and started to wipe Willow's tears away. "You didn't. I'm still right here. I'm not going anywhere Willow. I wouldn't leave you for the world."

Willow looked up at Tara, her green eyes wide. "You wouldn't? Not even after everything…"

Tara brushed her hand along Willow's cheek. "The worst has passed. You're better now. Whatever happens, we'll face it together. You and me." She reached for Willow's hand and squeezed it in her own.

"I came so close.." Willow's barely audible whisper was interrupted when Tara pressed her own lips to Willow's and kissed her softly, giving her hand another reassuring squeeze. They broke apart and Willow squeezed Tara's hand in return, looking up at her and smiling, her eyes glimmering with hope.

"I love you." Both said at the same time, squeezing one another's hands as they headed upstairs for the night.

Willow smiled as she lay in bed beside Tara. There had been times that day when she'd feared she might never do this again. As she closed her eyes, Willow smiled again, looking over at the love of her life, sleeping peacefully beside her. Willow was realising only now when Tara had almost been ripped away from her how much it was that she really loved her.


	2. 2 Realisations

Willow opened her eyes the next morning to see Tara looking back at her, her blue eyes shimmering from the sunlight that crept under the curtain.

"Did all that actually happen yesterday?" Willow asked, slightly dazed. "It was all so horrible. I was hoping it was a dream."

Tara stroked Willow's cheek tenderly, looking into her eyes. "No baby. It happened. But I'm still here." Tara reassured her, smiling. Both felt like they were in heaven. Tara pulled Willow closer and wrapped her arms around her. Willow smiled and softly kissed Tara's lips.

"I couldn't be any happier than I am right now. All I want is you." Willow admitted softly. Tara kissed Willow's neck and then met her lips. "I love you Willow. I always will."

* * *

Willow went downstairs to find Buffy while Tara took a shower. She found her alone in the kitchen.

Buffy's face lit up when she saw Willow approaching. "Hey Will." She smiled cheerily.

"How are you feeling Buff?"

"Peachy." Buffy answered simply. "It's almost like it didn't even happen. Only that Warren's still out there…" Buffy trailed off. "Wait, you've got something you want to talk about. Don't you?"

"Kinda. But it can wait."

"Are you sure? How's Tara doing?" Buffy asked, changing the subject.

"I think she's just relieved it's over. The drama and everything."

"What about you? You seemed awful shaken there."

"I'm fine now. Just happy that nothing happened to Tara. I don't know what I would have done without her Buffy. She makes me so much better."

Tara sauntered into the room and slipped her arms around Willow's waist from behind, pulling her close. Willow looked over at her and smiled. "I keep telling you Will. Nothing happened. It could have, but it didn't. You can stop worrying. I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Tara gently kissed Willow's cheek and Buffy smiled as she watched them, pleased to see Willow happier than she'd ever seen her before.

"You feeling ok Tara?" Buffy asked, turning her attention to the tall blonde embracing her best friend.

"Yeah." Tara nodded. "It's like it never happened." She smiled up at Buffy and bent down to kiss Willow's cheek before letting Willow go and disappearing again.

"What is it Willow? There's something you wanted to tell me." Buffy smiled teasingly.

"It can wait." Willow smiled, the sun that was streaming in from the kitchen window making her eyes shimmer.

"Are you sure? You looked so keen. Like you were itching to tell me…"

"Alright." Willow sighed, then smiled up at her best friend, her eyes wider and brighter.

"It's Tara. I. Yesterday made me realise how much I love her. How much I can't live without her…" Willow trailed off and looked deep into her friend's eyes. "Buffy I need your help. Please?"

"Anything Will. What is it?"

"I want to ask Tara to marry me." Willow said slowly, a nervous smile creeping across her face.

Buffy's mouth erupted in a wide grin and she enveloped Willow in a tight squeeze. "Oh my god. Will. Of course." She stammered.

"I want to make it really special. I definitely wanted you and Xander involved. Dawnie, Giles, Anya maybe? Do you think they'd…"

"Of course they would Will! Why don't we all meet at the Magic Box this afternoon? You can tell everyone and we'll figure it all out." Buffy suggested and Willow's smile grew wider.

"But how are we going to distract Tara?" Willow asked, her eyebrows knitting together slightly.

"Just tell her you're going shopping for a surprise for her."

Willow patted Buffy's shoulder and smiled. "You're the best Buffy!"

* * *

Later that afternoon, Willow was the last to arrive with Buffy and Dawn. They made their way to the back of the shop were Xander, Anya and Giles sat around the table near the counter waiting for them. Buffy and Dawn took seats beside Giles while Willow remained standing, nervously playing with her hands. It was only when Giles spoke that she looked up at them all.

"Willow, Buffy says you've got something to tell us?"

Willow nodded. "I wanted to ask Tara to marry me." Willow said, her confession a nervous whisper. Everyone leapt up from their seats and enveloped Willow in one big, joyous, family like huddle.

* * *

Just at that moment, Tara peered through the window of the dimly lit Magic Box. Her eyes quickly adjusted and when they did, she could barely make out the fiery red, flowing hair that belonged to her love amidst the rest of the Scooby gang, all hugging her tight. Tara felt a tear trail down her cheek and hastily wiped it away. She felt like an outsider. Again. Gulping her emotions, Tara made a run for it, back to the safety of Buffy's house and the room she shared with Willow.

* * *

Finally free of the initial onslaught, Xander was the first to come forward. He clapped his oldest friend softly on the back and smiled wide. "I'm so happy for you Will."

"Thanks Xander." Willow smiled back at her friend then turned her attention to Buffy's younger sister, a blubbering, emotional mess in front of her. "Oh Dawnie!" She said, opening her arms.

Dawn threw herself into them. Finally she smiled up at Willow. "You and Tara? Oh that's great Willow. That's the best thing that's happened around here in ages!"

"I couldn't agree more." Giles stepped forward, wiping a tear from his face and hugging Willow gently.

Anya came up. "Congratulations Willow." She said.

"Thanks. But nothing's happened yet. Not really. She's got to say yes first." Everyone scrambled back to their seats as Willow spoke. "But, I was hoping you'd all help me."

* * *

Willow arrived home to see Tara fully clothed atop the covers on their bed, asleep. She lay down on her side next to her and noticed the pillow Tara's head rested on was a little damp. She reached out and tenderly stroked Tara's hair. A few seconds later, Tara's eyes fluttered open and she edged closer to Willow.

"Tara?" Willow said, concerned. She continued to gently stroke her girlfriend's hair as she waited for her to speak.

Finally, Tara looked up at Willow and she could see that there were tears trailing down Tara's face from her beautiful blue eyes.

"Baby, don't cry." She said softly. "What's wrong?"

"I saw you in there with them. They were all hugging you and…" Tara couldn't bring herself to say it. "Th. They. They d- don't l- like me do they?"

Willow laughed lightly. "Tara! Don't be silly! They love you! What are you talking about?"

"They were all there. Everyone but me."

"Oh Tara." Willow kissed her forehead as she realised. "You felt left out. Didn't you?"

Tara could barely manage a nod as a fresh round of tears began to flow down her soft cheeks.

Willow slipped her arms around Tara and pulled her close, squeezing her tight and kissing her lips. "Tara. I just ran into them on my way home! That's all. They were pleased I was happy and not without you. There's nothing to worry about."

Tara met Willow's glittering green eyes. "Really?"

Willow nodded and met Tara's lips with her own. "Nothing at all." She smiled.


	3. 3 Everlasting Promise

Willow looked up at Buffy, her smile so wide it reached her eyes and seemed to make them glimmer.

"What do you think Buff?" Willow turned the golden ring around in her fingers, admiring it.

"It's beautiful Will. She'll love it." Buffy studied the ring intently. Either side of the silvery coloured diamond was a bright emerald green stone that matched Willow's eyes and another, beautiful bright blue stone on the other side that matched Tara's eyes.

"It's the one." Willow smiled joyfully at the shop keeper. "I'll take it."

* * *

Later that night, Tara opened the door to Buffy's house. "Hello?" She waited a few moments, but no answer came. All of a sudden, she noticed a lit candle on the ground. As she walked toward it, more appeared and she followed them. The long trail led her around the first storey of Buffy's house and back to the lounge room. As she looked around, she saw countless candles lighting the room and all of her friends. Buffy, Dawn, Giles, Xander and Anya.

"What are you guys doing in here?" She asked, growing suspicious as her and Willow's friends all smiled back at her. "And where's Willow?"

As if Tara had called her, Willow appeared. She seemed to be gliding along before she came to a stop in the middle of the room, a few feet from Tara.

Tara felt a gentle brush on her right arm and looked over to see Xander, now standing next to her, still smiling. He came around in front of her and fastened something around Tara's neck. It felt cold on her skin as she pulled her hair away. Xander returned to her side as she looked down at the silver chain. On the end was a heart shaped locket with a rose on the front. She opened it to see a picture of her and Willow dancing at her birthday the previous year. A picture she'd been unaware someone had taken.

Tara smiled as she saw the inscription on the opposite side of the locket.

"Aeternum mea ætérnam diliges." She read the inscription aloud in Latin before translating. "Forever my everlasting love."

Tara smiled up at Willow, tears forming in her eyes as she looked at her. Dawn came forward and slipped an object into her hair. She reached up and felt the soft, delicate petals of a small flower. Buffy slipped past her sister and squeezed Tara's hand quickly. Tara looked over at her and smiled, silently thanking her for the reassuring, friendly gesture.

* * *

Tara turned back to Willow and let her mouth fall open as Willow slowly fell to one knee.

"Tara," She started, looking Tara deeply in the eyes. The rest of the world seemed to melt away as their friends watched in silent awe.

"The other day, when you were almost ripped away from me. It made me realise how much I love you. How much I can't live without you. How much better you make me."

Tara finally gave in and let the tears fall as Willow went on.

"You make me complete Tara. I couldn't bear to spend another day without you. Will you make me the happiest woman in the world and be my wife?" She whispered.

* * *

Willow began to shake with nerves as the whole room held their breaths in anxious anticipation. Suddenly Spike burst in to the room and everyone turned to stare.

"Sorry to crash. I…" He stopped, noticing suddenly what was going on and leaning against the wall, silent. "As you were. I'm not even here."

* * *

After what seemed like years of waiting, Willow rose and Tara stepped forward, taking Willow's hands in her own and squeezing them gently.

"Of course I will." Tara smiled, the tears falling rapidly now. Willow's worried expression relaxed into a grin as she let go of Tara's hands and hugged her.

Pulling away after a moment, Willow clicked her fingers. Tara looked over Willow's shoulder, and saw the ring box in Giles's open hand. The ring was floating in mid air, coming to land in Willow's waiting hand. She turned back to Tara, tears now forming in her own eyes as Tara held out her hand. Slowly, gently, Willow slipped the ring on Tara's finger and they both smiled as fresh tears fell down both their cheeks. They leaned forward and kissed each other tenderly.

As the two broke apart, their friends came forward to hug them both. Giles put his hands on both the girl's shoulders and when they turned to face him, he embraced them both warmly, tears of joy falling waterfall style from his pale eyes. When he let them go, Tara smiled while Willow shook her head as she looked up at him.

"Oh Giles!" She laughed. "There's no need to cry. It's a happy thing."

"I know." Said Giles, pushing his glasses upwards in order to wipe away a tear. Tara reached forward and rubbed his forearm supportively.

"Happy tears." He admitted. "Besides, it's my turn now. Dawn's cried already." Tara whirled around to face Buffy's younger sister, who smiled up at her.

"You cried?"

Dawn nodded. "When Willow told us."

Tara opened her arms and Dawn hugged her gently. "Dawnie!" She smiled. "You're so sweet."

"You and Willow. You guys are the best!" Dawn smiled.

Tara let Dawn go and turned back to Willow. "Was that when I saw you and everyone else.." She stopped as Willow nodded. "You were planning this?"

"Telling them I wanted to." Willow corrected.

Tara's beaming smile grew wider as she fell into Willow's open arms, the happiest she could remember being in her life.

Xander bounded forward like an over excited puppy and patted the pair on the back. They turned around to face him, and an emotionless Anya standing beside him, clinging to his hand like if she'd let it go, she'd fall from a cliff.

She smiled at them. "Well done Willow. Congratulations."

"I'm really happy for you two. You're made for each other." Xander declared, a big smile on his face as he let go of Anya, much to her disappointment, to envelop the loving pair in a hug. He pulled away and went with Anya back to their place along the side of the room.

Spike came forward and patted Tara and Willow on the back. "I always liked you two together." He smiled. "Well done. Both of you are two very lucky ladies."

Buffy came forward as Spike retreated and took one of Tara's hands and one of Willow's in hers, squeezing them. She smiled widely at them and they returned her warm gesture.

"I hope you guys are happy." Buffy said tearfully. "You deserve each other." Gently, she guided their hands together and slipped hers away. Stepping back, she smiled, pleased.

* * *

"Willow, you've made me the happiest I can remember being in my life. I love you. Always." Tara smiled as Willow gently squeezed her hand under the covers of their bed.

"I can't live without you Tara. If I were to have to try, my heart would break into a million pieces." Willow whispered.

"Willow, are you crazy? I couldn't live without you. Sweetie, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I couldn't face living without you by my side. Ever."

"You make me complete." Both whispered at the same time, their voices growing fainter as they drifted off to sleep, hand in hand.


	4. 4 Worth The Wait

Willow woke up, smiling at the sight of her love's sleeping form as she lay peacefully beside her. Tara was turned to face her and her long, flowing blonde hair cascaded over her pillow as the sunlight coming in through the window made her face glow. Willow allowed her head to sink back into her pillow as she watched Tara sleep.

It was only minutes before Tara's eyelids flittered open to reveal the beautiful blue eyes hidden beneath.

"Morning." Tara said groggily, slowly edging closer to Willow under the covers.

Willow leaned forward and softly pecked Tara's cheek. "I was wondering when you'd wake up." She smiled.

Tara returned the gesture and slipped her arms around Willow's waist, hugging her. "Yesterday was too good to be true!" She said breathlessly.

"It wasn't." Willow answered, gently gripping Tara's left hand and pulling it from under the covers. Tara looked down at the ring on her finger.

"I was so scared it would all be a dream." Tara admitted quietly, looking up at Willow.

"I'm right here Baby." Willow squeezed Tara's hand gently and smiled at her. "I love you, and I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

* * *

"I hate to say it, but there's a slight problem." Dawn admitted sadly. She sat at the kitchen table with her laptop with Buffy, Tara and Willow crowded around her.

Dawn looked at the happy couple apologetically.

Tara rested a gentle hand on the young girl's shoulder. "What is it Dawnie?"

"It. It's not exactly legal."

Tara looked back at Willow, disheartened. Willow smiled and rubbed her back with one hand. "It'll be ok Tara. We'll work it out."

"Yet." Buffy declared, and everyone turned to look at her.

"It's not legal. Yet." She clarified.

"Buffy's right." Willow smiled hopefully. "It'll happen one day. I'm sure of it."

"It's not fair!" Dawn whined. "You guys are just like everyone else. Why shouldn't you be allowed to…"

Willow put a hand on her shoulder, and Dawn stopped in her tracks, looking up at her. "It's ok Dawnie. It will happen. Besides," Willow slipped her free arm around Tara's waist, pulling her close. Tara looked over at her and smiled.

"Tara's worth the wait." Willow leaned over and met Tara's lips with her own, kissing her quickly and lovingly.

"But that's just it!" Dawn protested as they broke apart, a hint of anger in her voice. "You shouldn't have to wait in the first place!"

Buffy came over and put a firm hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Dawn," She said seriously, demanding Dawn's attention. Dawn looked up at her as she went on.

"I know it's not fair. It's true, it's not fair. Not at all. But do you remember what Mum always said?"

"Good things come to those who wait." Both sisters said at once, slowly.

* * *

Tara and Willow smiled warmly when Dawn turned to look at them. "I'm sorry." She said quietly.

Both smiled wider at the guilty look on Dawn's face.

Tara broke from Willow's gentle embrace and came to kneel beside Dawn's chair. She put her hand on Dawn's knee and looked up at her. "Dawnie," She smiled warmly. "It's ok. It's sweet you feel so strongly about it."

Willow came forward and knelt beside Tara, looking at Dawn affectionately. "But Buffy's right." She said. "There's nothing we can do except wait."

"Your mother was right too Dawn. Good things come to those who wait. Willow's well worth that wait." She smiled.

"Surely there's something we can do." Dawn persisted.

"Well," Willow admitted. "We could go somewhere else. Somewhere where it's legal. But we don't want to do that. We want to get married right here. We'll wait however long it takes."

"Dawnie," Tara said gently. "We're not going anywhere if that's what you're worried about. We're not breaking up."

Willow laughed. "Nothing like that at all! We'll always be together. It's just, we might be engaged for a while. Us waiting to make it official is exactly like your mother said, good things come to those who wait."

Dawn smiled, finally relaxing. "Good. Because I'd hate for that to happen. You guys are the best."

Tara and Willow smiled and opened their arms. Dawn got up and came forward and the two witches hugged her close.

* * *

"Dawnie's so sweet isn't she?" Tara asked, gently stroking Willow's hand as they sat facing each other on the lounge later that night.

"She really is," Willow agreed.

"I meant to ask you the other night." Tara said, changing the subject. "The flower that Dawn put in my hair? What was that for?"

"A forget me not." Willow answered, giving Tara's hand a gentle squeeze. "Because I'll never forget you."

Tara smiled. "You're sweet too Willow." She whispered. "I'm so lucky to have you."

As the two lovers broke apart from a kiss, the doorbell rang.

"Who'd be coming this late at night?" Tara asked.

"Could be Spike." Willow suggested, getting up. "I'll get it."


	5. 5 New Arrival

It wasn't Spike, Willow realised as she opened the door to reveal a young girl of about 14.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Tara Maclay. Does she live here?"

"Tara?" Willow repeated, confused. In the next room, Tara began to listen harder at the mention of her name.

"So she does live here."

"What do you want with Tara?" Willow asked, suddenly protective.

"I've got something important to tell her." The young girl said. "Can I come in? Please?"

"Sure." Willow said uncertainly.

She led the young girl to the living room and took her seat beside Tara while the young girl sat opposite them.

"Who's this Willow?" Tara asked.

"I'm not sure." Willow admitted quietly. "She says she's got something important to tell you though."

"I'm Holly." The young girl spoke up. "Tara, I'm your sister."

"My what?" Tara asked, confused.

"Sister." The girl repeated. "Well, half really. Do you remember when you were about seven, your mother went away for a while?"

Tara nodded. She squeezed Willow's hand nervously as the young girl went on.

"When she was away, she had me. Then she disappeared, back to you I guess and left me with my Dad."

"Why aren't you still with him? How did you find me?" Tara asked, looking at Holly.

"He kicked me out." Holly admitted and Tara and Willow's mouths fell open a little.

"He said he couldn't deal with me anymore. Not just with the regular teenage stuff, but with the…" Holly trailed off. "Well, he called it 'weird stuff'."

"Weird stuff?" Tara repeated.

"Magic." Holly answered. "I'm like you Tara. Dad. He told me stories when I was little. About how I had a sister somewhere else. So when he kicked me out, I thought I'd come find you. I didn't really have anything to lose."

Tara got up and crossed the distance between her and her new found sister. She knelt in front of her, resting a gentle, reassuring hand on her knee and looking into her eyes.

"How did you find me?"

"I looked you up. I saw both of you were part of a Wicca group at Sunnydale University. That's how I knew you were a witch and I figured you could probably help me with the other stuff too." Tara smiled.

"So, I went there to try to find you. They said you didn't live there anymore and sent me here." Holly explained.

"I'm glad you came to find me Holly. You can stay here with Willow and I tonight. We'll work a better plan out in the morning. How does that sound?" Tara asked.

Holly nodded.

* * *

"Who's this?" Buffy asked as she entered the kitchen. Willow and Holly were seated around the kitchen counter while Tara cooked by the stove. Tara and Willow looked up at their friend.

"Morning Buffy."

Tara came to the counter with a plate full of pancakes. "Buffy, I'd like you to meet Holly. She's my sister." Tara explained.

"Your what?" Buffy asked, staring at Tara in disbelief.

"I know. I didn't believe it either. I only found out last night. My mum. Our Mum," Tara corrected herself, dividing the pancakes in between plates for everyone. "went on a trip when I was 7. During that time, she had Holly. She left her with her dad and came back to me, Dad and Donald."

Buffy nodded, satisfied and turned to face Holly, smiling. "I'm Buffy." She introduced herself, sticking out her hand. "Holly." Holly smiled and shook Buffy's hand weakly.

It wasn't long before Dawn skipped into the sunny kitchen. "Hey Tara, hey Willow, hey Buff…" She stopped in her tracks, suddenly noticing Holly seated next to Tara. "Who's this?"

"I'm Holly." She offered, smiling nervously. "Tara's sister."

Dawn turned to look at Tara. "What?"

"I didn't believe it either. As it turns out, my Mum had another daughter."

Dawn smiled at Holly and took the spare seat beside her. "I'm glad there's someone else my age around here now. It'll be double the fun!"

"Technically I'm younger." Holly whispered.

"What?"

"Well, you're 16 right?"

Dawn nodded.

"I'm 14."

Dawn shrugged. "Still cool."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Dawn had taken Holly out to show her around Sunnydale so Tara, Willow and Buffy were left alone in the house.

"What are we going to do?" Willow asked, peering at Tara. She squeezed her hand supportively.

"She's your sister Tara," Buffy pointed out. "What do you think we should do?"

"I feel some sort of responsibility to her." Tara admitted, a hint of worry in her tone.

Buffy reached over and patted her knee. "Of course." She empathised. "She's your sister. Of course you feel that way."

Tara looked at Willow anxiously and she nodded. Taking Willow's gentle squeeze as a good sign, Tara allowed herself to relax. "I can't just leave her. Her Dad's kicked her out. Heavens knows why. She seems like such a beautiful kid."

"Maybe it really was getting too much for him? It'd be pretty hard to raise a girl by yourself as a single Dad. Especially during the teenage years. He was probably just at a loss." Willow suggested and Tara nodded.

"Besides, she's come all this way, from God knows where to find me. I can't kick her out. I've got to help her." Buffy and Willow nodded their agreement.

"Buffy, would it be ok if she stayed here a while? Maybe she could share with Dawnie? Only if both of you didn't mind…"

Slowly, Tara looked up at Buffy, who nodded. "She'd love that. Of course Tara. She could go to school with Dawn. We'll all help her."

Tara breathed a sigh of relief as Buffy smiled warmly. She turned to Willow, still slightly anxious.

"Baby, remember what you said when you almost got shot?"

Tara shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"You said, whatever happens, we'll face it together. You and me." Willow smiled and Tara nodded.

"I remember now."

"That still goes. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere we'll do it together. You and me."

* * *

When Dawn and Holly returned, Tara, Willow and Buffy sat them down in the living room.

"Dawn, how would you feel about sharing your room?" Buffy asked seriously.

"With Holly?" Dawn asked hopefully. She'd taken a liking to the girl suprisingly quickly.

Buffy nodded.

"What do you think about that Holly? Would that be ok?" Tara asked, slightly nervous.

Holly nodded. "Thank you Tara. For taking me in. For everything."

"It's settled then. Holly will share with Dawn. For tonight, we'll set up a sleeping bag but we'll all go shopping tomorrow, get you a bed and maybe get Xander round to help set it up." Buffy said. "We'll all help you Holly. Anything you need, you can come to us. Ok?"

Holly nodded, seeming to have taken over the nerves from Tara.

"And Willow and I will help you hone your magic." Tara added and Holly smiled.

"What about school?" Holly asked.

"Do you have trouble at school?" Willow asked, leaning forward.

"A little."

"Well, Tara and I are both pretty good. But anything we can't handle, our friend Giles can."

"Ok." Holly agreed. "Wait, who are Giles and Xander?"

"Giles is kind of like my mentor. He teaches me things." Buffy spoke up.

"And Xander is my oldest friend. I've known him since I was about five. There's Anya too, She's Xander's girlfriend, or was until the wedding debacle."

"Huh?"

"Xander kinda left her at the aisle. Cold feet. They're ok now though. Civil at least."

"You'll meet them all tomorrow. I promise." Tara smiled. "We'll have a special dinner for you so you can meet everyone."

"I never really knew what having a sister would be like, but I think I'm going to like it." Holly smiled.

Tara blushed a little and returned her sister's smile, still a little shocked at her sister's unannounced arrival, but happy to have a family member that she could start afresh with.


	6. 6 Together Forever

_6 Years Later_

"This is it Will!" Buffy smiled excitedly. "You excited?"

"Can't you tell?" Willow burst out into a wide grin.

"Tara's really lucky to have you."

"I feel lucky to have her." Willow agreed, glancing at her reflection in the mirror. She wore a beautiful white dress with lace cap sleeves and intricate embroidered designs flowing from a point below her bust all the way to the floor. Small diamond studs glittered from her ears and her eyes shone brighter than the sun.

"Oh. My. God." Dawn said slowly as she entered the room and Willow turned around, smiling. "Willow you look amazing!"

"So do you. Just so long as you don't steal my spotlight. Ok?" Willow joked.

"I wouldn't dream of it! Nothing could take away from you and Tara today. Nothing."

* * *

"Tara!" Holly gasped, completely in awe. "You look…." She paused unable to find the right word.

"Spectacular?" Anya suggested, closing the door behind her as she entered the room.

"Exactly! Thanks Anya." Holly smiled.

"Aww. Holly, I'm so glad you found me all those years ago. I'm so glad I get to share this with you." Tara hugged her little sister tight as tears formed in her eyes, threatening to fall.

"Oh no you don't." Anya warned seriously, coming closer and fussing over Tara with a tissue to wipe any moisture from her eyes. "No tears. You're not ruining my make up. You hear me?"

Tara nodded, turning to Anya and laughing lightly. "I'll try my best. I promise." She said, turning again to look at herself in the mirror. "You look like a goddess." Holly breathed, looking at Tara again. She wore a beautiful white halter neck with what appeared to be a million beads decorating the bust and a long, flowing skirt that dropped to the floor.

* * *

"You look like a princess." Dawn smiled, trying hard not to cry as she looked at Willow.

"Dawnie." Willow smiled affectionately. "You cried enough at the engagement. No tears now ok? It's happy!" Dawn nodded and hugged Willow gently.

"She's right Will." Buffy agreed, fussing over her best friend's hair. "You do look amazing. Just like a princess."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Dawn pulled away from Willow, opening it to reveal Xander. He walked slowly towards Willow, unable to find his words. "Will." He gasped as he came closer. "You look.." Xander stopped, studying her again. "Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful." Willow smiled at him.

"You ready to go?" He asked, holding out his hand. Willow nodded as the memories of planning came back to her.

"Dawnie, and Buffy. You'll be my bridesmaids right?" She could remember asking. "Buffy, I want you as my maid of honour."

"Of course I will!" Dawn had almost screamed with excitement.

"I'd be honoured Will." Buffy had smiled.

As she walked through the halls of the hotel, Willow remembered asking Xander to walk her down the aisle.

"Xander, will you walk me down the aisle?"

Xander had clapped her on the back as a smile erupted on his face. "I'd do anything for you Willow. You know that. Of course I'll walk you down the aisle. I wouldn't dream of anyone else doing it. It would be my honour."

* * *

There was a knock at the door and Anya opened it to let Spike inside.

"You're one fine looking filly." He smiled cheekily at Tara as he came closer.

"Thanks Spike." She smiled.

"Well, shall we m'lady?" He asked. Holding out an arm which Tara looped her own through. As they left the hotel suite, she remembered asking Anya and Holly to be her bridesmaids and Spile to walk with her down the aisle.

"Oh Tara! I wouldn't have it any other way!" Holly had smiled, hugging her sister.

"Sure." Had been Anya's simple reply. "It would be lovely. Get all dressed up." She had mused.

"Course I'll do that for you Love. It'd be my pleasure." Spike had smiled, rubbing Tara's arm in a gesture of friendship. He and Tara had begun to become quite close over the years.

* * *

The crowd hushed as the music started to play. The only problem was that they weren't quite sure where to look. There was an aisle on the left and another on the right that met in the middle and merged into one, leading up to the altar.

Dawn was the first to emerge from the right and walked slowly up the aisle, a bouquet full of white roses with a few violets dotted among them in her hand. The violets were a few shades darker than the lilac coloured dress she wore. The sleeves were four inches long and then another sort of see through material a slight shade lighter made up the rest of the three quarter length sleeves. The dress had three, pale purple coloured jewels that sat in the centre of a thin plaited section at the waist. From there, the dress dropped straight down, stopping neatly at Dawn's ankles.

Next to come was Anya from the left aisle, looking almost identical to Dawn, with the same mixed bouquet of white roses and violets and the same three quarter sleeved, ankle length dress.

Both Anya and Dawn stopped at the very head of the aisle as Buffy appeared from the right and Holly from the left, walking down their respective aisles almost in sync with each other. Buffy came to a stop beside Dawn and Holly beside Anya. They looked down the long aisle as the crowd rose and a different track began to play.

* * *

Willow slowly appeared with Xander, dressed smartly in his tuxedo. They paused where the two aisles met and looked down the left aisle, where Tara and Spike began to walk slowly towards them. They too stopped where the two aisles met. Xander gave Willow's hand one last reassuring squeeze before he kissed her cheek and stepped back. Spike pecked Tara's cheek quickly, a little embarrassed, and stepped back. Tara and Willow turned to look at each other and interlaced their fingers together. Hand in hand, they made their way up the rest of the aisle.

* * *

Giles struggled to keep his emotions in check as he began the ceremony and later, led them through their vows.

"Tara," Willow went first. "I love you with all that I am. Everyday, for the rest of my life, I promise to love you, to hold you and to always be there for you and support you no matter what happens. I promise to be yours and only yours and to love you and only you for the rest of my days."

"Willow," Tara said slowly, afraid her nerves might cause her stutter to show itself. "I love you with all that I am and I promise that I wi.. will." Tara paused, uncertain. Willow continued to hold her gaze and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, mouthing 'it's ok'. Tara looked at Giles, who nodded reassuringly and encouragingly, before continuing.

"I promise that I will love you with all that I am and give to you all I can give you. I promise to hold you and to stand by you and support you no matter what happens. I promise to be yours and only yours and to love you and only you for the rest of my days."

"It is my greatest pleasure, and honour." Giles said as Willow finished slipping the ring on Tara's finger. "To pronounce you married!"

Tara and Willow smiled wildly and with Giles' instruction, kissed each other tenderly. The couple turned to face the applauding, cheering crowd and squeezed one another's hand before slowly making their way back down the aisle.

"May I present Mrs. and Mrs. Roseberg !" Giles announced to more cheers and applause as he finally gave in and let a few tears fall.

* * *

At the reception, Buffy was the first to speak.

"I've known Willow for a long time, but I've never seen her happier then when she's been with Tara. She shines with a new light and they both bring out the best in each other. I wish them both every happiness for their new future together." Buffy raised her glass and the room followed her lead. "So here's to Willow and Tara, the happiest couple in the room."

"In all honesty," Xander smiled, looking over at Tara and Willow. "I've never met a more patient couple." The crowd laughed.

"Willow and Tara are a beautiful example of an everlasting love, proven by their waiting for six years for this day to come. Here's to Willow and Tara, the most beautiful, patient couple I've met."

"I haven't known Tara and Willow all that long but in the few years that I've come to get to know them, I've realised my finding them is a blessing. I'm really lucky to have Tara for a sister and she's really lucky to have Willow as her wife. I feel really lucky to know them both and I know they're lucky to have each other. I hope they have a wonderful life together full of nothing but happiness." Holly spoke, smiling at Tara and Willow as they started to cry a little.

"It was my pleasure to watch Willow grow at school and I'd have to agree with what Buffy said, when she met Tara, Willow was the happiest I'd ever seen her. I can see the changes that both Willow and Tara have caused in each other and it is my wish for their every happiness in their future. Here's to the perfect couple, Willow and Tara."

"Willow and Tara!" The crowd cheered, raising their glasses after Giles.

Willow was the last to speak. "On behalf of Tara and myself, I'd like to thank everyone for coming and celebrating with us today. I'm very lucky to have met Tara and I feel like the happiest and luckiest woman in the world to have her as my wife. It's been a long wait, but it's finally here, so thank you everyone once again for making this day so special and giving us a brilliant start to our future together."

* * *

"I don't believe it." Tara whispered, facing Willow in bed later that night. "We're finally married."

"And we only had to wait 6 years." Willow laughed. "I told you it would come, didn't I?"

Tara nodded, squeezing Willow's hand.

"I'm so lucky to have you Willow. I'm under your spell, and somehow I don't think I'll ever not be."

"I'm the one who's lucky to have you Tara." Willow smiled. "You make me better. You make me complete."

"I don't know what I'd do without you." Tara said.

"But now, we don't have to worry. It's official. We're together forever. Sorry Baby, but you're stuck with me." Willow smiled cheekily. "Because I'm not going anywhere."

"I don't care." Tara admitted. "I wouldn't want you to." She met Willow's lips with her own and kissed her lovingly.

* * *

**A/N: If anyone would like to see more, let me know as I have ideas for a sequel but will only continue if people want to see more.**

**+ If you'd like to see more of Tara's sister Holly, I will happily write a story for her background also.**

**Thanks for taking the time to read this. I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it!**


End file.
